


Плащ-путешественник. Явление 3

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), 2016), Доктор Стрэндж (Doctor Strange, Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017





	

Паша моментально проснулся, едва его щеки коснулись лучи солнца, проникшие сквозь неплотно запахнутые шторы. Быстро светало, на улице стояла прекрасная погода, но на душе Паши как будто скребли кошки — фразеологизм более чем ярко описывал Пашино состояние. Плащ снова ушёл, улетел, исчез — чёрт его знает, как это описать, — и шуточная записка «Вернись, я всё прощу» превратилась в насмешку Паши над самим собой.

Прошёл день, второй, третий — Паша устал считать часы и ждать появления блудного Плаща. Да и вообще не факт, что тот когда-нибудь вернётся; у Паши его ничего не держало, кроме, может быть, неплохого секса. 

Хотя сам Паша за какие-то неполные сутки успел привязаться к Плащу, подсознательно тянулся к нему за желанным теплом, потому что ему этого особенно не хватало — ни один роман в перерывах между учёбой, а потом и работой не мог заменить настоящие чувства. А Плащ дал Паше даже больше, чем тот рассчитывал.

Дал любовь.

Ха, любовь от Плаща? Чушь какая! Между ними и толком-то ничего не было, а Паша вот продолжал верить и надеяться.

Глупо?

Ещё как.

Но порой так хочется вообразить себя нужным, важным, ценным, в идеале — самым дорогим человеком на свете. И чтобы засыпать обязательно вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и вслушиваясь в чужое размеренное дыхание.

***

Паше понадобилась неделя на то, чтобы смириться с уходом Плаща, но вот забыть... Забыть он не сможет уже никогда. Потому что выбросить даже день из жизни, по мнению Паши, это как отрезать кусок от самого себя. Небольшой, да, но болеть потом будет ещё долго.

А Паша никогда не любил боль.

Через неделю Паша наконец выбрался на улицы родного города. Он бесцельно бродил по знакомым и незнакомым местам, разглядывая людей, вывески, проносящийся мимо транспорт и просто здания, и вспоминал давно позабытые за время пятилетней миссии ощущения.

Паша почувствовал себя немного лучше. Суета городских улиц успокаивала его, настраивала на лирический лад и приводила мысли в порядок не хуже контрастного душа.

К вечеру добродушие Паши лишь набрало обороты, когда он, чуть подвыпивший, выбрался из небольшого уютного бара. Было довольно холодно для летнего вечера, и Паша подул на кончики пальцев, чтобы согреть их.

Его отвлёк шорох совсем рядом.

Неторопливо обернувшись, Паша обомлел: позади него, чуть покачиваясь на несуществующем ветру, парил Плащ. В тот же миг в Паше вспыхнула неконтролируемая ярость, и он попытался уронить Плащ на землю, чтобы хотя бы потоптаться по нему, раз не может причинить боль.

Плащ с лёгкостью избежал втаптывания и замотал отчаянно сопротивлявшегося Пашу в себя. Залетев в немноголюдный переулок неподалёку, Плащ прижал Пашу к стене, притираясь всей поверхностью подкладки.

— Отпусти! — воскликнул Паша, пытаясь отцепить от себя полы Плаща, которыми тот удерживал Пашу у стены, не позволяя сбежать. — Я не куплюсь снова на твои уловки!

Плащ в ответ почти резко сдёрнул с Паши штаны и крепко сжал его ягодицы, похоже, оставляя яркие красные пятна на коже.

Паша рвано выдохнул и попытался сильнее вжаться в стену, чего Плащ ему не дал, заставив прогнуться в пояснице. Отпустив ноги Паши, Плащ одной полой сжал его член, начиная медленно надрачивать, а другой шлепнул по заднице. Получившийся глухой звук мало напоминал шлепок, однако Пашу в тот момент волновало далеко не это.

— Зачем... ты снова пришёл? — с трудом выдохнул Паша. Его глаза затуманивали непрошенные слёзы и такое же непрошенное возбуждение накрывало медленными волнами, заставляя ещё сильнее вжиматься лопатками в стену и подаваться бёдрами вперёд, навстречу знакомым движениям ткани. — Без тебя было легче.

Плащ снова шлёпнул Пашу, мол, не время для разговоров.

Однако Паше было наплевать на то, время или время, — его трясло от переполнявших эмоций, требовавших немедленного выхода.

— Да пошёл ты, — позабывшись, выдохнул Паша и снова попытался пнуть Плащ.   
Воротник Плаща сетующе покачался из стороны в сторону, подражая человеческому жесту.

Плащ вместо очередного шлепка наоборот очень нежно огладил Пашу по покрасневшим ягодицам, а затем провёл полой по напрягшейся спине и добавил ласки в движения на его члене.

— Сожалеешь, да? — усмехнулся Паша и прижался затылком к стене. — Засунь себе эти сожаления... — он не договорил, сорвавшись на громкий стон, и кончил, забрызгивая спермой свой живот и немного — Плащ. 

Как можно аккуратней надев на Пашу штаны (со стороны выглядело немного нелепо, но им повезло, и наблюдателей не было), Плащ бережно опустил его на землю и крепко обнял.

— И я соскучился, — в глазах у Паши снова стояли слёзы. В этот раз не от боли и унижения, а от надежды. — Домой?

Надежды, что у них всё будет хорошо.


End file.
